


The Flowers From Her Village

by VenomQuill



Series: Swapfell [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flowertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), FellSwap Gold, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), Flowerfellswap, Gen, Papyrus fight, Swapfell Chara - Freeform, Swapfell Papyrus (Undertale), Swapfell Temmie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomQuill/pseuds/VenomQuill
Summary: It's time. Chara's journey is winding to an end. She will soon meet with Queen Toriel and decide the fate of the Underground.There's just one obstacle she must overcome, first.





	The Flowers From Her Village

**Author's Note:**

> Find it on dA: http://fav.me/ddez640

Chara turned and walked down into the red and gold hallway. A golden sparkle was just within the room. When Chara touched it, the feeling of warmth and determination flooded through her. Yet no words came in response. Lights spilled through stained glass church windows onto the warm checkerboard floor. Pillars rose up all around her. Chara walked down the corridor, her fingers brushing over the golden flowers peeking out of her sleeve, her eyes half-closed and hollow smile wide. Temmie said nothing, favoring sitting on Chara’s shoulder with her tail drooping over Chara’s back.

Papyrus stepped out of the shadow of one of the pillars. His thin black hoodie lined gold on the inside hid him for the most part. _SAD DUDE_ scrawled over his hoodie in silver letters. Chara stopped in front of him. The grim emotionlessness of her smile softened in the wake of relief. _Papyrus. Finally here to wish her good luck, eh?_

“So, you finally made it,” Papyrus said, his voice oddly quiet even for him. “You’re at the end. In a few minutes, you’ll meet the king and decide the fate of all of us.” Papyrus shut his eyes and chuckled. “let me tell you, kid. you are one surprising little thing, aren’t you?” His dark eyes met hers. “you never fought a single monster. you might have been defeated over and over, but you never gave up. so many monsters gave you all the reason in the world to kill them. but you didn’t. you refused to fight. if you couldn’t reason with them, you ran. if they fought you, you endured every bit of pain thrown at you. you were determined to see the good in all monsters.” Papyrus’ slight smile faded away. “but that stops now.”

“What?” Chara raised an eyebrow.

Papyrus shrugged. “human, i know that you’ve gotten it in your head to spare everyone. but that’s not how things work around here. i was willing to watch you go all through the underground. i waited pretty much everywhere to see who’d kill you. then, ah, i could deliver your soul to queen toriel myself. i could become the next royal scientist, finally achieve more than being my brother’s shadow.” Papyrus took another deep breath. “so, human. Is there anything you want to say before i end your life?”

Chara stared at him, unbelieving of her own ears. “Why?”

“it’s my job to guard the queen. earning a bit extra on the side is never bad. now, did you want that wish or should i kill you now?”

Chara shook her head. “I don’t get it. You’re my friend! Hehe You’re there for me! Ever since the Ruins, when we started talking through the door.”

Papyrus shook his head. “you know how it is, chara. no hard feelings. It’s not you personally.”

“No. No, I _don’t_ know how it is.” Chara’s eyes narrowed, any life that might have shown through her weird smile was gone. “I don’t know what it’s like to stab someone who trusted you in the back.” She hesitated. “I know what it feels like _to be_ stabbed in the back by someone I trusted. I thought that was a trick only humans knew how to do.” Chara shut her eyes and chuckled. “I guess I miscalculated again, huh?”

Papyrus said, “there’s a trans dimensional box over there.”

Chara puffed, “Yeah, I know.” She looked down at her hand. Her pocket felt heavy with the knife she kept within. The “Best Friends Forever” locket tapped against her chest and changed from a serene purple to a blood red. “I don’t need it.” Temmie looked between them. As Chara took a step closer, the tem jumped down and bolted, tail in the air and ears flat. _Good riddance._

“if you say so.”

Chara’s soul beat before her.

_Papyrus–Defense 1, Attack 1. HP 1. A slave of Fate._

“flowers are blooming, birds are singing. kids like you…” Papyrus’ eyes narrowed. “should just give up and _die._” His right hand left his pocket. Red light swirled around his fingers. Chara’s soul turned blue. She was thrown into the air and then slammed into the floor. She hit the floor with enough force to crack the tile.

_Chara–Defense 15, Attack 15. HP 20. Known as Buttercup._

Chara, grimacing, shoved herself to her feet. Every wheezing breath ached as her ribs were bruised by the sudden fall.

Papyrus’ hand went back into his pocket. A wall of bones shot up. _Shirk! Chink…_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Chara shook her head. She stood beside her box. Another dreadful flower bloomed over her chest. The young human walked to Papyrus, unsheathing her dagger as she did so. The skeleton’s blank stare didn’t falter. “let’s make this quick.”

Chara jumped back to avoid the bones. Her soul turned blue. She was thrown into the air and dropped. Frisk waved her arms and braced herself. She landed on the ground in a roll. Bones shot up. She leaped over these with ease. Papyrus shoved his hand in his pocket and his right eye glowed orange. Skulls appeared out of thin air. The canid skulls were much larger than Frisk and Papyrus. Orange pupils glowed in their eye sockets. All at once, they opened their jaws. Their bottom jaws split in two like a snake’s to open their mouths wider. Chara’s entire world turned a brilliant white. _Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

_Shirk! Chink…_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Chara immediately walked to Papyrus. The skeleton huffed, “you’re still kicking? well, third time’s the charm. bye.”

Chara jumped out of the way of the first row of bones. After being thrown in the air, she landed in a roll. She jumped back up to get away from the next bone attack. Bones raced up from an angle behind Chara. The girl dodged just in time. She attempted to dodge the next bout. The bones whacked her straight out of the air and threw her to the ground. Chara hissed and got up on one elbow. Her soul, severely cracked, hung before her chest.

Papyrus’ right eye vanished. The left one glowed in bright red energy. Papyrus raised his left hand, glimmering in the same red energy. Gaster Blasters appeared out of thin air. _Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

_You cannot give up just yet… Frisk! Stay determined…_

Chara gasped and set a hand on her chest. The petals of another flower neared the row of flowers blistering from a chest wound Captain Alphys had given her. She turned to Papyrus. Chara approached him, her eyes narrowed in a heated glare. The skeleton didn’t waver. “that look on your face. that’s the look of someone who’s died thrice in a row.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Papyrus you cheating _bastard!_”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“fifth right? I’m sorry.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“You’re not that fucking sorry!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“human, just give up.”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“I’m never going to give up, Papyrus! I swear it!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“back again?”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I don’t care how many times you kill me. I. Won’t. Give. Up!”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“you know this can only end one way, chara.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Only in your deluded mind, traitor!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“just give me your soul and i’ll stop fighting you.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Yeah, that’s not happening.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“i’d say that your death could be arranged, but it already has been. heh…”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I’m not changing my mind, Papyrus. I won’t give up!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“how many times are we going to do this, human?”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“However many times it takes.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“what are you trying to accomplish? i’m going to kill you!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“You can kill me a hundred times, Papyrus, I don’t care. But I’m going to do what’s right.”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“if it’s about doing what’s ‘right’ then i’d suggest giving up your soul.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I’m going to talk to Queen Toriel.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“you won’t talk to anyone ever again, kid.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I’m talking to you, aren’t I?”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“you are determined, aren’t you? it still won’t make a difference.”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“I’m _determined_ to save you all! Even your traitorous ass!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“the most ‘determined’ thing you can do right now is to, ah, completely give up.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I will never give up, Papyrus. You know this.”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“kid, the pain won’t stop. no matter what you say, i’ll always be right here to meet ya.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Stop talking like you don’t even know me!”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Urgh! This has gone on long enough. _Stop already!_”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“…”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“Papyrus…”

_Jzzzzurrree-chuuuuueeeeeereereereer! Chink…_

“I…”

_Shirk! Chink…_

“I will not stop.”

_Shirk! Chink…_

Chara appeared before the golden sparkle. She gripped her knife tight in her hands. The last time she’d gone against him, she was half blind. She could still see Papyrus’ face, clear of emotion. How his hand shook as he manifested his magic into deadly attacks. But Chara couldn’t care less. He fought her. He betrayed her. So why should she care about what he feels?

But now… she saw none of that. Chara set a hand to her face. A flower, twin to the one she got the last time she died, bloomed over her face and hid her eyes completely. Chara gritted her teeth.

“how many times?” Papyrus called. “when are you going to learn to just _quit?_”

“Never!” Chara spat, stalking back to her place in front of Papyrus. “I will never give up. No matter how many times you kill me, I will be. Right. Back. Here. To. Meet. You.”

Papyrus looked her over. “those flowers… they…”

“–blind me. Of course,” Chara hissed. “What did you expect?”

Papyrus frowned. “…nothing. let’s just get this over with.”

Chara felt her SOUL leave her body and hover before her, glowing in a scarlet light she couldn’t see. Thankfully, Chara had memorized his first bout of attacks so she dodged them rather easily. She lashed out. Her dagger sliced through the air near Papyrus’ arm.

Neither spoke as she chased him, and he attacked her. No matter how much abused her body suffered, Chara refused to slow down. She lashed out at him, often missing by an absurd amount.

_“I can help,”_ Frisk meekly offered.

“No. If this traitor dies, I’ll be the one to do it.” _“If he kills me, it won’t be your fault.”_

Eventually, Papyrus’ Gaster Blasters faded out of existence and Chara stood, huffing and puffing. Her knife stayed gripped hard in her shaky hand. “Getting tired yet?” Chara puffed and lunged at him.

Papyrus side-stepped the attack. No need to teleport. “you’re too tired for this, chara. just… give up and this can all end.”

Chara laughed, a remorseless noise that put any villain’s cackle to shame. “Hah! Like I would fall for your tricks again! You want to take my soul? You’re going to have to _earn it._”

“i don’t want to,” Papyrus admitted quietly, wincing as one of his bones sliced through her leg and immediately drew blood.

“Well, too late for that, huh?” Chara went on the attack. Her knife was nowhere near Papyrus. “If you thought I would just _give you my soul_ because we were _friends,_ you know by now how dead wrong you are.”

“i didn’t think that,” Papyrus countered, side-stepping her again and summoning more blasters. “i knew you would put up a fight. i had just hoped it wouldn’t have been this drawn out.”

“Nothing in life is free. I’m certainly not that weak,” Chara growled, barely missing a laser from the last blaster.

Papyrus stayed silent as he fought her again.

Eventually, Chara, hardly able to wobble on her good leg–as her left one was bleeding rather terribly, now–puffed, “You tired yet?”

“…”

It wasn’t long before Chara overstepped herself. Not only did she miss Papyrus, who teleported a few feet away, but she landed flat on her stomach.

Papyrus’ fingers twitched, but no attack formed. Chara dragged herself to her feet. Her head swiveled around. “Where’d you go? You coward! Trying to run from me?”

“i’m here,” Papyrus muttered.

Chara turned in his direction, her wide smile curving the trickle of blood that traced her cheek. “Ha! There you are!”

Papyrus swiped his hand up.

Chara’s soul turned blue.

Chara was slammed up into an invisible ceiling and into walls and hit the floor a few times. Bones bristled from every direction, forcing Chara to keep moving.

By the time the attack was over, Chara’s soul was broken to near shattering. She puffed and stabilized herself, one hand on a chest wound. “Is that all you got?” she spat.

Papyrus didn’t respond.

Chara swiped at him again. Papyrus teleported back before the knife could graze his chest. “give up, chara.”

“_Never._”

Chara dodged most of Papyrus’ attack, this one plainly made of bones that shot up from the ground or bristled from the walls. Just as she landed, a scarlet bone raced out of the ground and impaled her. Chara moved, causing the attack to dissipate.

Chara slumped to the ground, grimacing and holding a bleeding hand to her chest. Red attacks weren’t necessarily bad, if one was injured. After all, red attacks took one’s HP down to one instantly. Since she was already at one HP, what was the problem? …oh, right. She got impaled.

Papyrus stopped in front of Chara, a hand raised with a sharp white bone held above him. “goodbye, chara.”

Chara raised herself up to face him. “I will not die.” She lunged upward, her knife held fast in a steady arch. Papyrus hopped back in time to not get sliced open. His bone sliced across her back, cutting straight across her soul.

Her soul _shattered._

Chara could feel herself start to go numb, to fade away. No. _No._ She couldn’t go back. He might get her soul this time. Or she would go back and face him again, stronger but still blind and with all of _his_ strength restored as well.

“No! I refuse!” Chara spat, blood-tainted spit spattering on the ground in front of her. Her soul pulled itself together, but just barely.

Chara shoved herself up, grasping Papyrus’ hoodie in her left hand and striking with her right. Papyrus teleported back. Chara was dragged with him. The dagger dug deep into his bloodied hoodie. Chara slumped to the ground, her fingers slipping off the handle of the knife.

“If I die,” she wheezed, grinning ear-to-ear. “You’re going with me.”

Papyrus took the dagger out of his hoodie. Her strike was too low, unable to scrap his ribs. He knelt and set his bony hand to her cheek. Chara flinched away from him, snarling unevenly. “i’m sorry, chara. you were a great friend. the greatest anyone could ask for. but it’s for the best.”

“Chara?” Temmie’s squeak sounded behind Papyrus. The tem walked around the skeleton and knelt beside Chara. “Can you hear me?”

“Temmie?” Chara mumbled. She snorted. “Why are you here?”

“I-I brought someone with me.” Temmie hesitated and then shut her eyes. Her face morphed into that of Asriel’s. “Buttercup!”

Chara jolted. “Azzy?”

“Oh my God,” Temmie gasped in Asriel’s voice. She bowed her head and hissed. “Step back, skeleton.”

Papyrus got up and took a step back.

Chara grinned. “Fuzzy-buns! What are… you doing here…?”

“Looking for you, Buttercup. I thought my Mom was gunna…” Temmie shook her head. “Sorry. I was too late, huh?”

Chara raised her hand. “No…” Temmie knelt and set her face in Chara’s hand. “No… thank you… you’re… my best friend…”

“Yeah,” Temmie choked, unable to hold back tears. “You’re my best friend, too, Buttercup.”

“Sorry I… couldn’t bring you… to the surface…” Chara whispered.

“No! I-I’ll find a way to heal you!” Temmie’s eyes flashed open. “Yeah! Mom knows–”

“No!” Chara rasped, her fingers tensing as she squeezed his ear. “No… Azzy, please… take my soul… leave… _alone._”

“What?” Temmie whispered.

“These monsters don’t… deserve you…” Chara coughed. “Take me… take me back… to the flowers… in my garden… please…”

Temmie stared, horrified, at the young human. “Ch… Chara…”

“_Please_…”

Temmie bowed her head further. “Buttercup, I… I… Buttercup? Chara?” Temmie tensed as Chara’s fingers slipped off her ear and hit the floor. “Oh no! No, no, no!” Temmie lost Asriel’s face and voice. “Chara, wake up! No, no, no!”

Chara’s soul, red as blood, raised above her broken body.

“Chara…” Temmie whispered.

Papyrus took out a silver thermos alive with wires. Seven colored buttons gleaming in different colors lined the lid. He opened it and pointed it at the soul. Chara’s soul floated into the contraption. The thermos shut with a _snap_.

Temmie looked up at him. “…how could you? Chara was going to free us all.”

Papyrus stared down at her. “This is my job, Temmie. You wouldn’t understand.”

Temmie’s narrowed eyes turned black as sin with two silver pupils gleaming deep within. She hissed, her fangs sharp and mouth jagged, “_No, you don’t understand._ Chara is worth more than you ever will be.”

Papyrus walked away without another word. Temmie’s facial expression softened and she sat by Chara’s still bleeding body.

LOAD FAILED

Temmie shut her eyes and set a paw on Chara’s shoulder. “…come on, Chara. Reset already. I know you can. I still can’t do it.”

LOAD FAILED

“Come on, you’re determined. You wouldn’t… not that skeleton. Asriel’s waiting for you. I’m waiting for you. We still love you. Come on!”

LOAD FAILED

“Wake up, Chara. It’s not fair, it’s not fair, _it’s not fair!_ Wake up!”

LOAD FAILED

“Please wake up. This isn’t a good idea, anymore.”

LOAD FAILED

“I’m sorry, Frisk. I’m sorry. I don’t like this plan anymore.”

LOAD FAILED

**Author's Note:**

> When my grandma died, I was at college. She had a stroke. I wasn't particularly close to her, but my mom was. She was already having failing sight and hearing, so the stroke made her completely blind and mostly deaf. My mom called us all up (three daughters in total, two in college and one at middle school) and asked us what we should say.  
Grandma died thinking we were all there with her.
> 
> I was going to put a funny little comment about how this story was actually inspired by a comment on "Blooms in the Dark," but I made myself sad. :(


End file.
